Dænsk
Dænsk is a dialect spoken in parts of the fictive country thorway. Grammar Nouns There are two noun classes in Dænsk: Common and Neuter. The common nouns use the yn article and the neuter ones use yt. They are often informally called n-words and t-words. Here are some examples of regular declension Neuter monosyllabics are unchanged in plural. Other nouns take either -y or -yr. Otherwise there is little correspondence between declension and noun class or sense and noun class. In order to correctly decline a noun, one must look it up in a dictionary or memorise the declension form and the noun class. Note that if the final syllable ends in unstressed -y, -yl, -yn, or -yr, the y will disappear if a grammatic ending starting with an y is added. E.g. the declension of "føngsyl" above is quite regular. There are many nouns with irregular plural. Here are some typical examples: Some have the "wrong" regular form, some have vowel change with or without a suffix, and some are foreign words using their native plural. In all cases it is only the plural indefinite that is irregular. Singular definite always just adds -yn or -yt. Plural definite adds -ny to the indefinite if it has a standard plural suffix, -yny if not. Grammatical case There are no case declensions in Dænsk nouns, except the genitive, which is normally applied as an ''-s'' ending, or simply with an apostrophe when the noun ends with an s'' already. ''Pogyns his ("the girl's house"); yt his' bybåyry ("the inhabitants of a house"). Thus, one does not distinguish between persons and things in the genitive, as in English. The order of the genitive and the governed word is always the same as in English. When the noun governed by the genitive can be considered part of the governing noun physically, the genitive is often replaced by a prepositional phrase, e.g. lagyt pa spændyn "the lid of the bucket", bægsodyn æf hisyt "the back of the house" rather than spændyns lag, hisyts bægsody, which are not incorrect but more formal. Older case forms exist as relics in phrases like o lovy "alive" (lov = "life"), pa tody "in due time" (tod = "time"), pa fådy "on his foot" (fåd = "foot"). Similarly, the genitive is used in certain fossilised prepositional phrases (with tol "to"): tol fåds "on foot", tol vænds/ses "by water/sea", ga tol handy' "assist" (''handy being an old genitive plural of hand "hand", now replaced by høndyr). Pronouns Text Examples Our Father Vår fædyr, di såm yr o homlyny! Hyllogyt blovy dyt nævn Kåmmy dot rogy Sky don voljy Såm o homlyn, salydys ågsa pa jårdyn Gov ås o dæg vårt dæglogy bred åg fårlæd ås vår skuld Såm ågsa vo fårlædyr vårys skuldnyry åg lyd ås okky ond o frostylsy myn fro ås fræ dyt åndy får dot yr rogyt, mæktyn åg øryn o yvoghyd Æmyn Dialogue *P1 - Hyj Ænny (Hey Anna) *P2 - Hyj Mokæyl. Hvårdæn hær di dyt? (Hey Michael. how are you?) *P1 - Jyg hær dyt font. Hvæd myd dog? (I'm fine. What about you?) *P2 - Jyg hær dot ågsa font. (I'm fine to) *P1 - Ærbyjdyr di stædyg pa fæbrokkyn? (Do you still work at the factory?) *P2 - Jæ jyg hær snært jiboløim (Yes. It'll soon be my anniversary) *P1 - Tollukky. Hvårnar? (Congratulations. When?) *P2 - trydjy fybriær o ar (Third february this year) *P1 - Okay, jyg ma smitty. Vo sys synyry (Okay. I have to go. See you later) *P2 - Dyt yr o årdyn. Vo sys (Thats okay. See you) Category:Languages